ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara Daikoku/Summons
Summon Spirits Spirit Magic (精霊術, Seireijutsu): Spirit Magic is a special ability of the summoner linage; it is a space-time dislocation magic that allows Kisara to transport her spirits across long distances instantly. Before an summoning can be performed, Kisara must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which she uses her own blood to sign her name and place her fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after Kisara's death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this she needs only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand she signed the contract with, and then plant the hand she signed the contract with at the location she wishes to summon the creature. The amount of magical power used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. What should be noted is that the summon spirits are beings composed of pure magic; leaving them almost invulnerable. However, the powers gained by Kisara acting as a spirit medium depend solely on the ego or identity of the spirit bonded; and Kisara can mould the spirit into any shape or form that she desires, enabling her to directly display the powers of the spirit in order to protect herself. The durability of the manifested spirit is directly proportionate the amount of magical power charged as well as Kisara's concentration—and like most ethereal bodies, it consumes magical power whenever she makes the spirit do anything; and if it absorbs enough damage—it will break, meaning that Kisara will be heavily drained of magical power as well. *'Aragami' (荒神, Wild God): This is a special form of summon magic; where Kisara extends the power of her summon, entirely covering her in an armour, that is materialized from her magical power. While in this form all physical and magical capabilities are augmented such as strength, speed, agility, endurance, durability and magical power. However, due to that, the main power of the summons weakens considerably. List of Spirits Efreet (イフリート, Ifuriito): Efreet is the Summon Spirit of Fire, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. Efreet takes the appearance of a mix between the draconic and demonic; in addition to a serpentine-esque lower body and a muscular upper body, with wings and a horned head; he is crimson in colouration. *'Pyrokinesis' (発火能力 (パイロキネシス), Pairokineshisu, Japanese for "Ignition Power", English for "Pyrokinesis") is the name of the ability that allows Efreet to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of energy particles to generate, control or absorb fire. This is induced by Efreet raising the motion of a target's energy particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. It can excite or speed up an object's energy particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. It can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Efreet's pyrokinesis draws its power from the sun, and its effectiveness is drastically increased on a particularly hot day. Efreet's usage of pyrokinesis is notable for augumenting its intensive attacking style and possessing a general lack of adequate defense moves; though with the sheer force that it attacks with, this is hardly a problem. **'Buntai Sōkatsui' (分体蒼火墜, Fission Blue Fire, Crash Down): This powerful fire attack amasses and converges Efreet's magical energy on its foot before manipulating the kinetic energy of magical particles resting upon its foot to generate a medium-sized fireball, which it then kicks at its opponent. Instead of impacting upon its foe, it phases through their body, and the moment it passes through their body, the fireball explodes and causes seven smaller orbs of flame to wheel around her foes it hit, damaging all nearby surroundings and any other foes which are in the vicinity. **'Enryūgeki' (炎龍撃, Flaming Dragon Shot): Efreet materializes an enormous amount of dragons which then shoot forward, all locked on and focusing upon its foe. The dragons are touted to chase their foes to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as they would catch their foe eventually. The dragons can move at impossible angles, that always manages to reach its target; they will always change their path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach their target. However, as a downside, the dragons are easy to deflect and dissipate. As they move though the atmosphere, they gather and condense stray energy particles upon their forms to increase in speed. **'Eien no Honō' (永遠の炎, Eternal Blaze): Efreet's strongest technique, it requires Kisara to charge up for the subsequent blast by unlocking pouring all of her magical power into one attack. During her charging, she cannot move and is therefore vulnerable to any strikes made by an enemy; though Efreet can defend her. Once she has finished charging, Efreet can then unleash one devastating, concentrated blast of blazing fire that burns away at everything it touches, sans the sturdiest defenses. Upon being released, it splits into nine fiery dragons that can all strike individually, before they all converge, forming a massive sphere of purple fire that explodes a few seconds after. Undine (ウンディーネ, Undiine): Undine is the Summon Spirit of Water, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. Undine takes the form of a blue-skinned woman specializing in martial arts. *'Hydrokinesis' (水流能力 (ハイドロキネシス), Haidorokinesisu, Japanese for "Water Power", English for "Hydrokinesis") is an ability which enables Undine to have absolute dominance over the element of water as she wishes, employing it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to her advantage. The motions of Hydrokinesis involve shaping a body of water to her desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form and density. In the sea or ocean, she can be used to create several natural phenomena. She can use the water in a multitude of different ways, such as manifesting blades of water that can cut through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in small prisons formed from water. However, she can also manipulate outside sources of water. **'Suihakkei' (水發勁, Inner Liberation of Water): Undine's signature attack; manipulating the hydrogen in the air and infusing it with her magical energy, before gathering it upon her arm. There, she moulds and shapes the energies into a high-pressure, rotating column of water which she then launches at her opponent in the arc of the swing of her arm. It is capable of exerting a significant amount of pressure upon a solid surface, that allows the action of a drill. This ability is capable of swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. Undine can ride the wave, allowing her to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of magical energy pumped into the attack, and Undine is able to utilize it in many ways. **'Holodnyj Smerč' (ホーロドニースメルチ, Hōrodonī Sumeruchi, Cyrillic: холодный смерч, meaning "ice tornado"): A special ice-elemental spell that Undine knowns; it is activated by compressing all of her magical energy into the tip of her blade; and then by swinging her blade upwards, releasing the energy in the form of an icy tornado which travels towards the foe at high speeds. The moment that it touches an opponent, it freezes them and then allows the rest of the ice shards whirling around in the tornado to bombard them easily. **'Hyōgokoro' (氷心 Ice Heart): Undine performs a bowl-shaped gesture with her hands; one over the other, before converging the vapor in the atmosphere into the gesture before focusing and reducing the temperature of the vapor to absolute zero; this causes the vapor to take the shape of a sphere of ice which spins around at high speeds; Undine then throws her arms forward, causes the sphere of ice to quickly break apart and erupt in the form of a powerful stream of ice that glows many a colour similar to an Aurora Borealis. This attack is capable of delivering mass devastation and freezing anything it touches; it is basically an enormous blast of aurora that is even able to freeze the energy particles in the air and the opponent's soul for a time, making this Undine's strongest technique. Sylph (シルフ, Shirufu): Sylph is the Summon Spirit of Wind, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in the universe. In reality, Sylph is actually three separate beings, Sephie (セフィー, Sefii), the apparent leader, carries an over-sized sword, while Yutis (ユーティス, Yuutisu) uses a bow and Fairess (フィアレス, Fiaresu) defends with an over-sized shield. *'Aerokinesis' (空能力 (アエロキネシス), aerokinesisu, Japanese for "Aerodynamics Power", English for "Aerokinesis") is an ability which enables Sylph to possess complete dominance over the element of the sky being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Aerokinesis grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways. They mostly use this to channel the air into various slicing blades of wind or even small hurricanes, though it enables them to heal people from the most serious of injuries, allowing them to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other abilities. Aerokineis also allows them to sense air currents and they can use it to predict the weather. Sylph is even able to employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armour of wind, boosting both their offence and defence. **'Boreas' (北風 (ボレアス), Boreasu): Sylph generates two spiralling currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of their open hands. They then extend such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. This attack is capable of blasting the foes with incredible speed and force; blowing them away a fair distance. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. **'Zephyros' (舞せいえい (ゼピュロス), Zepyurosu): Sylph rapidly nears the target, and, when they've gotten close enough to them, rotates their torso while extending their arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiralling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters from the ground and harms them. There, Sylph flies into the air themselves to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, leaving behind a trail of black winds that scatter off their wings while jumping; these winds flow around to bombard their foe at the very end of the attack. Zephyrus is the Greek god of west wind. **'Infinity Winds' (無限の風, Mugen no Kaze): The strongest attack of Sylph; Sylph focuses their control of the air at a singular focal point; shaping the air in the form of a human-sized ring that is invisible to the naked eye, except to Wendy herself. There, they cause friction with the air; upon touching the ring, it begins to run like a dynamite fuse; when in actuality, it is just compressed air that rapidly compresses and decompresses, before it reaches the end of the spiral and explodes in a massive vacuum that takes the form of a pillar; spinning around like a vortex at high speeds—it keeps the foe stationary inside the vortex leaving an opening from which Sylph can attack. From inside the vortex, countless wind blades are thrown back and forth at the foe, inflicting minor cuts upon their body at unpredictable points; while the damage seems small at first; once the vortex subsides, all of the damage adds up—in the form of an extremely damaging move that can critically injure them. Volt (ヴォルト, Voruto): Volt is the Summon Spirit of Lightning, also representing one of the four cardinal elements in this universe. Volt takes upon the form of a floating orb of electricity with eyes. *'Fulgurkinesis' (電撃能力) (パルガーキネシス), parugakinesisu, Japanese for "Electricity Power", English for "Fulgurkinesis") is an ability which allows Volt to control, generate and absorb electric fields. Volt is able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing it to almost any electricity based power. Simple powers include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, also occur. Volt is able to use electricity in water acting like an eel. Volt's fulgurkinesis is more geared towards defense, and it functions the best when in a place which requires quite a bit of electricity to operate properly; such as a district of town or in a hotel. Volt can also generate and discharge the electricity through conductive media, and Kisara nearly always uses her sword as a conduit through which to discharge Volt's electricity. However, despite being defense-oriented, it has quite a few offensive functions. Volt's distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard lightning powers, can be generated in places away from the spirit. The bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Also, because of this, Volt can sense anything that approaches it when an object reflects the electromagnetic waves. **'Lightning Nerve Infusion': (電神経湯, Denshinkeitō): A special supplementary technique granted by Volt; it is not a single-use technique like other techniques; but rather, a constantly activated one. It is a time-limit hyper-nerve technique that, by infusing Kisara's nerve endings with electricity, can rapidly increase her motor abilities, resulting in an phenomenal increase in speed in both her movements and reactions. Kisara now moves quickly enough that she seems to teleport, and some attacks she unleashes are unseen even to the naked eye, also pushing her physical prowess to the absolute limit in an engagement, allowing for tremendous raw speed and increased physical performance all across the board. **'Electro-perception': Through Volt, Kisara can see the electric and magnetic field lines in her environment, even able to sense electromagnetic phenomena. Kisara however, is able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that any other lightning users are unable to do with their limited power. Kisara also can analyze the reflections of electromagnetic waves she generates and therefore 'see' things all around her as a form of sixth sense, giving her absolutely zero blind spots. ***'Folgore Renaissance' (フォルゴレ・ルネサンス, Forugore Runesansu; Resurrection of the Lightning): Suddenly, Volt becomes surrounded by an aura of azure thunder, before it unleashes a huge explosion in the shape of an extremely large, vertical sword's blade, which can strike a single target out of others nearby. ***'Tonitrui Saltare' (トニトルイ サルター, Tonitorui Saruta; Thunder Dance): Before itself, Volt manifests a sphere of black lightning before itself and then launches the sphere at its opponent at incredible speeds. As it traverses the battlefield in a straight line, the sphere of black lightning slowly expands into a stormy tornado of energy, which is able to completely surround the opponent. Despite the name and the aesthetic effects, this technique remains associated with the lightning element. ***'Tonitrui Fera Caelos' (トニトルイ ペラ カエロス, Tonitorui Pera Kaerosu; Raging Thunder): Volt's strongest attack; it becomes massive, winged creature that charges up by lighting up the five lightning symbols on it and releases the energy into a tremendously concentrated blast of lightning. The blast has enough power to destroy an entire city. While the power of this technique devastates everything in its path, the technique will not rest until it hits its desired target, drawing power from the atmosphere the longer it is out. When used at its full potential, it carries a dangerous ability. While it continues to destroy everything around the attack, the designated opponent is surrounded by the energy of this attack when hit. The lightning produced by this attack has a charge of 1,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 100,000,000 V. Verius (ヴェリウス Veriusu); known as the knight. It has the appearance of a stylized Japanese delinquent with a black trenchcoat, with mechanized features, golden eyes, a hachimaki, and he wields a spear. He is noted to be extremely powerful, and his lifetime, he has been the Ruyi Jingu Bang, Thuan Thien, Durandal, Sword of Attila, and Excalibur; he is essentially, the ultimate sword. Verius is extremely strong and lightning-quick, in addition to being able to soak up quite a fair bit of damage. Verius's scarf and fighting style cause him to resemble a Kamen Rider. In particular, his ability to grow a blade from his arm is similar to Kamen Rider Gills from Kamen Rider Agito. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': The tremendous cutting power of Verius's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through magical barriers. His precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of his blade; as well as produce shockwaves from his strikes to intercept enemy attacks. His defenses when blocking with his sword are like a wall, and his offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due his skill, his sword is a "danger zone"; and if his foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. Verius's mastery of the art gained him the title of Kensei (剣聖, Sword Saint); something which he is highly proud of. *'Incredible Speed': Verius seems to be extremely fast: the moment he was summoned by Kisara to fight, he was able to slice his opponent, moving past him in the process, before the foe could react. *'Notable Strength': Verius is also quite remarkably strong; with every sword slash, he is capable of rending the earth through sheer pressure, and even his unarmed blows pack more than enough strength to knock lesser opponents out cold. He is also capable of lifting an enormous metal crate with a single hand, and then throw it at an opponent with tremendous force. **'Shinra Banshō' (神羅万象, Everything Covered by God): After charging his blade with magical energy, Verius performs an enormous downward sword slash which releases a projectile wave. When he charges this move, it becomes unblockable—however, he isn't invincible while charging, and the opponent can just jump over it. The projectile wave deals significantly less damage than the initial hit of the super, but luckily the sword slash has great range so typically it's the part that connects. After firing, the path of the blast can be controlled, and it possesses explosive power and speed; it is capable of immense destruction, as shown when it shot through several towers upon the first use. Shinra Banshō is a Japanese four-character idiom and homophone variant of Shinra Banshō (森羅万象; Literally meaning "All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things"), a Buddhist idiom which has come to mean "All of Nature" or "All of Creation". ***'Shinra Banshō: Seiatsu' (神羅万象・征圧, Everything Covered by God: Subjugating Pressure): The upgraded form of the above technique; Verius, generating a blade of deep black magical power upon his blade, swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of magical energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy, continuing to rise, dissipates into the sky. Magatsu-Izanagi (禍津伊邪那岐, Filth-Tarnished Izanagi) is the name of Kisara's dragon summon, and her most powerful summon, also known as the Machine Emperor Dragon (機き皇龍, Kikōteiryū); or the "Heavenly King of the Four Elements" (四大の天帝, Shidai no Tentei); it is the ruler over the Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Volt. When summoned, Magatsu-Izanagi appears as a white mechanized dragon-like creature with wings composed entirely of a black magical power, with wispy tendrils wrapped around its body. Magatsu-Izanagi dwarfs a large ten-story building in height, with an even longer wingspan. It should be noted that as of now, Magatsu-Izanagi is not a proper dragon, but merely a summoned dragon—so naturally, his strength has been halved due to being subjugated. He is Atlas' Guardian Dragon, an ancient creature of great power that only allows himself to be summoned when there is real need to—and thus, Kisara can only summon him once every two weeks. His raw firepower is absolutely immense, being armed with a magic cannon in each shoulder and the chest. The name Magatsu-Izanagi refers to Izanagi when he had returned from Yomotsu Hirasaka in a failed mission to retrieve his late consort, Izanami. Since Hirasaka is the netherworld full of filth (Kegare), after his trip, Izanagi performed the Misogi ritual in order to cleanse the filth from his body. The filth that had been washed away became two gods, "Yasomagatsu Hinokami" (八十禍津日神, "Eighty Calamities God") and "Ohomagatsu Hinokami" (大禍津日神, "Great Calamity God"), known collectively as Magatsu Hinokami (禍津日神). *'Flight': Being a dragon, Magatsu-Izanagi possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. *'Immense Durability': Magatsu-Izanagi is capable of shrugging off attacks from Dragon Slayer Magic, Magic that is renowned for its legendary ability to slay Dragons, had absolutely no effect on the being; though this is because Magatsu-Izanagi is a dragon summon, not a dragon per-se anymore. *'Immense Strength': Given his immense size, Magatsu-Izanagi is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. As a testament to his immense strength, Magatsu-Izanagi can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with a Super Saiyan 3 and easily gain the upper hand. **'Maunari' (時間轟音, Roar of Time): Magatsu-Izanagi charges up distortional energy within its mouth that compresses to its utmost limit, as an indigo sphere of distortional energy manifests in front of its mouth. It then fires an spiraling indigo beam composed of pure distortional energy from the ball at the opponent; which possesses tremendous speed and force, tearing through the atmosphere, releasing overwhelming amounts of energy from anything it touches, which somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the energy particles that compose the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for Magatsu-Izanagi and its opponent. Any and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any projectiles, essentially working as a time stop ability. Upon contact with the opponent, or if it impacts within the foe's vicinity, the indigo beam detonates in the form of an immense dome of destruction that expands outwards for two kilometers, freezing anything within the dome to a complete stop until the dome dissipates, returning things to normal, sans the destruction the attack has caused. **'Kūkangiri' (空間切安, Spatial Slash): One of Magatsu-Izanagi's wings begins to act as a vacuum, drawing in and absorbing stray energy, before converging it upon a single point; the tip of its wings. Magatsu-Izanagi own energy is drawn into the mix, augmenting the energy drastically as it becomes something unrecognizable. Then, in the arc of the mighty overhead beat of its wings, Magatsu-Izanagi releases this energy in the form of a pink crescent blade that tears through the air, demolishing the surroundings and generally disrupting the interactions between energy in the vicinity. Upon contact with something the energy regards as a threat, the arc explodes, unleashing a widespread chain reaction that results in naught but destruction, reducing anything caught in the series of explosions to smoldering remains that also detonate after the briefest of moments, this cycle continuing until nothing is left. This ability also nullifies regeneration. **'Grand Finale' (グランドフィナーレ, Gurando Finaare): One of the special attacks of Magatsu-Izanagi and also his Dragon's Roar; where it releases nine dragon-like homing lasers of light that lock on to the foe. These projectiles can pass through any obstruction that prevents them from striking their targets; leaving no collateral damage, unless it is erected by a superior force or the foe themselves, travelling in a spiraling pattern. The dragons are touted to chase their foes to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as they would catch their foe eventually. The dragons can move at impossible angles, that always manage to reach its target; they will always change their path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach their target. As they move though the atmosphere, they gather and condense stray energy particles upon their forms to increase in speed. **'Supreme Elements' (スプリームエレメンツ, Supuriimu Erementsu): Supreme Elements is the strongest technique of Magatsu-Izanagi. Once activated, the skies change and Efreet, Volt, Sylph, and Undine appear from within Kisara as coloured wisps of red, brown, green, and blue, respectively, rising high into the sky as Magatsu-Izanagi prepares its final attack. Efreet is summoned into physical form, sending a cascade of spiraling flames onto the battlefield. Volt follows immediately afterwards, with a bolt of lightning which causes an earthquake below the flames before entrapping enemies in a huge rock that is launched into the sky before exploding to cause damage. Sylph materializes after Volt, creating a massive tornado to catch the falling enemies in an enduring spiral before being thrown to the ground. Undine appears last, sending a giant tidal wave across the field, rotating the view of the area as the waves pass through. ***'Ultimate Elements' (アルティメットエレメンツ, Arutimetto Erementsu): A natural extension of Supreme Elements and Kisara's most powerful attack- after Supreme Elements has been enacted; Kisara shines in the sky as the power of the Spirits re-enter her body, then after declaring the name of her attack, she shoots from the sky to thrust into the targeted enemy, encasing them in a stylized sphere. There, Magatsu-Izanagi unleashes a devastating beam of energy from its mouth, obliterating the sphere and causing an enormous explosion that can be seen for kilometers. Category:Perchan